


Nightmares

by Slythersxth



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Severus Snape - Freeform, snape - Freeform, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythersxth/pseuds/Slythersxth
Summary: you wake up to find your husband is having a nightmare about the night he almost lost you
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Snape - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Nightmares

On a cool autumn night, the gentle fabric of Severus’s shirt caressed your face as you lay against his broad chest. Though shifting and fidgeting caused you to stir like a ship stranded in a sudden storm, your eyes opened reluctantly and you let out a sigh.

“Sever-“ you start to speak your husband’s name but stop yourself when you see his face, he looks distressed and restless as he grips you a bit tighter.

“No...Don’t take her from me…” you hear his soft pleas, desperation lining his voice, 

He was dreaming about that night again..

As Severus rolls over with you in his arms, you run your fingers soothingly through his hair,

“Sev… it’s only a bad dream… I wish you would let that night go…” you mutter quietly as you try to calm him.

Dark eyes fly open to meet your own, heavy breathing replaced whatever silence may have been left between you,

“Y/N…” he speaks shakily, catching his breath as you hold him close,

“You had a nightmare, Sev…” you press your lips to his forehead for a moment before his heart rate slows to a normal pace, “Do you want to talk about it…?”

“Actually…” Severus’s grip on you loosens, “I.. cannot seem to remember it…”  
He reaches lazily for the blanket and tugs it over the both of you. A small smile tugs at your lips and you snuggle into him,

“Good…” You roll over, now letting Severus spoon you as you both settle in to continue your night’s sleep,  
“Severus…? I love you..” you coo, safe in his arms,  
And in reply, you hear soft snoring, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Sleep well, my love…”


End file.
